Last To Know
by MoeAkatsukiKitty
Summary: Tobi comes home to find his one true love in the arms of another


She just walked away  
Why didn't she tell me?  
And where do I go tonight

This isn't happening to me  
Tis can't be happening to me  
She didn't say a word  
Just walked away

"Here's the roses you ordered sir," The flower girl said happily as she handed Tobi a mixture of yellow and pink roses, "Anniversary?"

"Something like that." Tobi said with a smile as he paid the girl.

"In that case," The girl bent under the counter then handed Tobi a bottle of champagne, "It's from Europe, it's suppose to symbolize a long loving relationship."

Tobi took the bottle from the girl. He has been with his soul mate, Deidara, for a perfect long year now, and he certainly felt love. It wanted to celebrate the love they have for each other today, and he thought the bottle of champagne was perfect. "Thank you." He said with a polite bow before takeing his leave.

You were the first to say  
That we were not okay  
You were the first to lie  
When we were not alright

This was my first love  
She was the first to go  
And when she left me for you  
I was the last to know

Tobi stared nervously at the big diamond ring he was going to give his love tonight. He was in the driveway, waiting in his car as he tried to gather the strength to ask Deidara to take his name. Just pictureing the life he and his love could share filled him with hope and courage. He didn't care what his friend, Sasori, said. Tobi didn't think it was too early for this, he was so sure he was doing the right thing. This was for his first, and only love.

"I can do this, Dei-chan loves me… He won't say no." Tobi said to himself as he tried not to throw up from the nervousness.

He closed the little black box and shakily put it in his back pocket. He took a deep breath before he finally began to get out the car.

Why didn't she tell me  
Where to go tonight  
She didn't say a word  
She just walked away

Tobi entered the house and it was pitch black, despite how bright the sun made it outside. He thought Deidara was upstairs again, working on his art. Tobi knew how far Deidara would go for his art, but tonight he would interrupt Deidara.

He started upstairs, flowers and champagne in hand, ring in his back pocket. "I'm ready, I'm ready, I was born ready." Tobi told himself as he forced himself up the stairs.

When he came to the bedroom door, he heard panting and even moaning. Tobi was curious, way was Deidara making such noises? Tobi quietly and slowly cracked the door open to see something that made his heart break so badly, he swore he could hear it crack and shatter.

His love, his only love, was beneath another. His tan creamy legs wrapped around the other's pale waist.

"Oh gawd , Sasori-san! I love you, I love you so much, yeah!" Deidara cryed out as his back arched in ecstasy.

"Sasori…" Tobi said softly as he dropped the champagne bottle.

You were the first to say  
That we were not okay  
You were the first to lie  
When we were not alright

This was my first love  
She was the first to go  
And when she left me for you  
I was the last to know

The bottle shattered, just like Tobi's poor heart, bringing the two on the bed to his attention.

"Tobi, un?" Deidara pushed the red head off him, and jumped out of bed.

"How could you do this to me Dei…" Tobi shivered as he gripped the roses so hard, the thorns tore into his hand.

"I-I thought you were at work…" Was all Deidara could manage to say.

"That's your excuse?" Tobi slung the flowers to the floor, "That's your fucking excuse for cheating on me in **our bed!"**

After putting his pants on, Sasori rounded the bed and stood beside the blonde. "Don't be mad at Dei, Tobi. It's not his fault.

The utter lack of emotion Sasori showed just pissed Tobi off more, "How could you Sasori! I thought you were my friend! Is this why you didn't want me to propose to Dei?"

Deidara looked like he was about to cry, "I'm sorry Tobi. I'm so sorry, yeah."

"Don't be Dei, we love each other." Sasori embraced Deidara.

This drove Tobi over the edge and he lunged for the red head, tackling him to the floor. Deidara screamed and began to cry as Tobi punched Sasori repeatedly in the face.

"Lying basterd! " Tobi yelled as Sasori's blood stained his fist.

"Tobi, Stop!" Deidara cried pulling Tobi off Sasori and holding him tight.

Tobi stood there mindlessly as he let the blonde embrace him…Let him whisper sweet nothings and promises in his ear. Tobi wanted nothing more than to believe Deidara…to trust him one more time. But after looking at the bloodied redhead, anger seared his heart. He couldn't go back, not after all the lies Deidara told him.

I'll be the first to say  
That now I'm okay  
And for the first time  
I've opened up my eyes

This was my worst love  
You'll be the first to go  
And when she leaves you for dead  
You'll be the last to know

"No.. Deidara, you may be able to forget this ever happened, but I can't…this will haunt me forever." Tobi turned his back on the blonde.

"Tobi, please I-"

"Goodbye Dei, I hope you and Sasori have a beautiful life." Tobi said but meant the opposite.

Tobi left, not looking back, he didn't want to look at Deidara. He felt that if he did, he might change his mind….


End file.
